


¿Izquierda o Derecha?

by jessevaldfond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer regalo de Sherlock para John. ¿Como se lo planteara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Izquierda o Derecha?

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS(?) salio justo hace como dos horas, por la promesa de regalar algo el día de san valentin a dos personas :3  
> Gracias por leer :3

 

El cronometro en su celular estaba sonando, corrió desde cuarto a la cocina para sacar a tiempo las galletas. Tomo el guante color rosa que la señora Hudson le había prestado esa mañana, lo puso en su mano derecha y halo la puerta del horno de la estufa.

 

-Caliente...caliente- como pudo metió la mano dentro del horno y saco la bandeja con galletas de mantequilla, sus favoritas.

 

Por una semana, justamente por una semana llamo a su madre hasta encontrarla en casa ella era la única que sabia receta de las galletas de mantequilla y su secreto era un poquito de sal.Pudo haber buscado la receta en internet pero mejor ocuparía ese tiempo buscando en como envolver un regalo para esa fecha tan especial.

La bandeja fue puesta con rapidez en la encimera; las galletas se movieron un poco asi que eso indicaba que había puesto el papel encerado de la forma correcta, nada podía salir mal desde aquí.

Penso en varias formas de dar aquel pequeño pero significativo regalo a John.

¿Una pregunta? Tal vez o…¿Solo darle el regalo sin decir nada y correr al cuarto y no salir hasta que John se diera por vencido y subiera a su cuarto? O ¿Izquierda o derecha?

 

Recordó el juego que su padre le decía cuando pequeño, incluso Mycroft lo aplico varias veces con él cuando pedía prestado uno de sus libros; en cada una de sus manos su padre ponía un premio le lanzaba la pregunta: ¿Izquierda o Derecha? y depende de cual eligieras ese era tu recompensa. Myc varias veces se llevaba el mejor y a él le solía tocar apenas un dulce o un papel que decía "doble postre despues de cenar", aunque si en varias ocaciones llego a comer dos rebanas de pay de manzana que su madre hacia todos los domingos.

 

John no tardaría en llegar y las galletas aun estaban enfriándose asi que debería de ser rápido con las manos y buscar aun video rápido y sencillo donde le enseñaran a como envolver galletas.  
No se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que sacar un plato de la alacena y poner las galletas y como decoración un lazo rojo.

En un papel escribió: Un beso para John Watson. Guardo la nota en su bolsillo izquierdo y en otro papel escribió: son de mantequilla y las hice yo.

No se le ocurría nada mas.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la cocina, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien y era la primera vez que regalaba algo y justamente en esa fecha.

 

Se detuvo y escucho con atención.  
En el primer piso había platicas, seguro era John y la señora Hudson, se apuro a meter el otro papel en su bolsillo.

Las pisadas inigualables de John en la madera de las escaleras; se sintió nervioso y las galletas aun estaba en la mesa decoradas de una forma extraña y a la vista de Watson.

Conto en su mente los cinco segundos en que John subía la otra parte de las escaleras. Al final alcanzo a escuchar el inconfundible suspiro de su compañero de departamento cuando termino de subir las escaleras, según él su pierna ya no dolía como antes pero aun molestaba.

 

La primera puerta que daba a la cocina estaba cerrada asi que John opto por abrir la segunda que daba a la sala en donde por supuesto no había señal de Holmes.

 

-¿Sherlock?- se aclaro la garganta antes de decir.

-Cocina- disimulo todo lo que pudo; y las galletas ya estaban en un lugar fuera de la vista de John.

-Hey, -dijo como saludo- la Señora Hudson...-

-… ¿Izquierda o Derecha?- interrumpió, carraspeo al momento que metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Disculpa, ¿Que?- pregunto el otro viendo la postura de Sherlock.

-Escoje, izquierda -movió levemente su cuerpo indicando- o derecha- hizo lo mismo.

-¿Es acaso otro de tus juegos?- pregunto y Sherlock negó con su cabeza. John no tenia mas opción que seguirle, camino hacia él y tomo la mano izquierda de Sherlock para sacarla del pantalón, el otro trajo consigo la nota que él mismo había escrito  y se la entrego a John- Oh, Sherlock- trato de no reír y volteo hacia otro lado- ¿es en serio?-  
-Muy enserio-

 

Hubo un ligero silencio, John hacia todo lo posible por ver en la cara de Sherlock si todo aquello no era uno más de sus experimentos locos.

 

-Esta bien, lo tomo- dejo la nota en la mesa y con un gesto incomodo rasco su frente. Sherlock por otro lado  llevo su mano a la mejilla de John, acerco su cara a la del otro y deposito un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ahí lo tienes- regreso a su postura normal.  
-...oh, esperaba otra cosa-  
-¿En serio?-  
-Si...-  
-¿Como que?- pregunto Sherlock.

 

John odiaba esos besos, eran cortos y fríos, como los que le regalaba el detective todas las mañanas. Por otro lado, el doctor tomo la cara de Sherlock con ambas manos y lo halo hacia él, cerro sus ojos y planto un beso en la boca, moviendo sus labios sobre los otros profundizo el beso hasta que John quedo satisfecho con su elección.

 

-Algo como eso- dijo John respondiendo la pregunta de Sherlock,  
-Bien, pensé que escojerias la izquierda.- saco su mano del pantalón junto con la nota- preparé galletas...quedan perfecto con el té de esta tarde-mascullo cerca de la boca de John.  
-Tal vez nos saltaremos el té de esta tarde-

 

Sherlock solo supo reír y seguir besando a su doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice un propio guiño(?) en este OS, conforme al papel encerado, una vez tuve un problema horneando galletas y coloque el papel al revés y desde esa vez deje el hobbie de la repostería.  
> Que bien que Sherlock si puso atención a su madre :)
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo y gracias por leer.


End file.
